


Soma one-shots

by Spammy320



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammy320/pseuds/Spammy320
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 20





	1. Such an idiot

Maka was a person who doesn't cry in front of people. She was tough, probably tougher than Blackstar but this. This just fucked her emotions all over. She was in love with Soul. Yes, the Soul  
"Eater" Evans, her partner/weapon, her best friend, she was in love with him. Of course this wasn't something she just thought of, no this was a growing process. It all started when he got the cut from Crona, ever since then she knew she couldn't have a life without him. He was her world. So of course it hurts to see and hear the guy she truly loves ask her questions of how he should ask a mysterious girl. She still doesn't know the girl’s name to be his girlfriend.

"Come on Maks just give me some advice in your opinion please." Soul said pleadingly. Maka was already getting irritated with his persistent questions. He has other girl friends to ask advice from, Tsubaki or Liz or even Patty, why won’t he just leave her alone? 

“Soul stop bothering me about this girl! If she's so special why don't you just straight up ask her." Maka groaned as her patience thinned.

"She isn't that type of girl who you can just go up and ask. She's really special to me and she makes me so nervous even though I shouldn't be. I might be in love with her." Soul said watching her expression. He saw that Maka was getting irritated. He wanted to test the waters around her, because it was Maka that he was in love with. He had a small feeling that she liked him but that was still a hopeful guess. It’s also pretty fun to get Maka irritated even though it comes with a Maka-chop once in a while. But then he saw that rarely happens, it was Maka crying.

"Well if she's so special why don't you just be her partner and live her you fucking asshole!" Maka shouted as she left the coffee shop. Soul just sat there bewildered to what he just witnessed. Maka barely cried, especially in front of him and in crowds. He wanted to push her but not this much. He just wanted to see if she would get really jealous, also if he was lucky actually get an input of how she would like to get asked out. Boy was he stupid to push her, damn it he was even stupider to just let her leave and keep sitting here.

Soul ran outside looking for Maka. He went to every single place he knew she would be. There was no Maka to be found. She wasn't in her favorite Library for Death’s sake! Then he remembered she would actually go to the piano room, where they first met, and give a good cry. He ran to the school to the music room. Soul put his ear by the door, there he heard Maka sobbing her eyes out. No, it wasn't soft crying, it was a heart wrenching cry that breaks your heart hearing it. Soul opened the heavy door slowly. Maka was crying while sitting on the piano bench. She heard the door open. She didn't care who saw her crying, hell she didn't care if the world ended right now. She wanted to cry her heart out, her sad, shattered heart out. Then all of a sudden she felt a warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry Maka. I didn't mean to push you that far." Soul said softly, holding her tightly so she couldn't run away. Maka just leaned into the hug further, not caring that he was the one who hurt her.

"Sorry I'm such an idiot I should've done what you told me to do." Soul continued. Now Maka was starting to get angry again. Is this why he came to look for her!

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDD-" Maka's sentence was cut short by Soul's lips. At first Maka's body was rigid, but then she slowly melted into the kiss. This was the perfect moment of her life. It was like she fitted into Soul's arms perfectly, as well as her lips against Soul's lips. Before Maka could deepen the kiss Soul ended it.

"Maka it's you who I wanted to ask out. You're the one girl who can make me nervous sometimes even though I know you shouldn't. You're the girl I fallen madly in love with. I'm sorry I kept pushing with the questions, I know it irritates you but well I kinda wanted to see if you would get jealous and have feeling for me, also I wanted to know how you would like to be asked out." Soul said sheepishly. Maka then realized the small blush the was creeping onto Soul's cheeks, it was quite adorable to be honest.

"You're such an idiot you know that. You could've asked me straight up! Instead of playing guessing games. Plus Soul I love you too, for quite a while as well." Maka said while blushing.

"Yeah I know. and well if it counts I am now officially your super cool idiot." Soul said giving her a wide and bright smile. Well at least he finally has Maka and well to be honest they are both such idiots, but idiots that deeply love each other.


	2. Morning

Soul POV

Maka is the most fearless woman I have ever known. She faces challenges head on and even if she fails, she either handles the failure gracefully or perseveres twice as hard. She is at the top of her class and one of the bravest meisters to save the world. As perfect as she appears, you haven’t seen her in the morning. Groggy, moody, and twice as irritable.

At eight in the morning Maka refuses to wake, it’s her fault anyway. She reads too late into the night. She has a tendency to study too hard, even while school is on break. I get out of bed slowly, to not wake her. The bed in her room has been unused for a couple months now. She moved into my room after weeks of us dating. I guess she liked to be held at night. I undressed and jumped into the shower. After my quick shower I headed into the kitchen for some breakfast, as much as I enjoy Maka’s food, I like cooking for myself every now and then. I open the window and let the morning breeze come in. This is also just to make sure the apartment doesn’t smell like food the whole day. 

I get the bacon started on the pan, then start a simple waffle batter. Bittersweet chocolate chips because Maka’s sweet tooth is practically nonexistent. Everything was all ready to eat except for the coffee. I always make the coffee last because somehow, that is the smell that wakes Maka up. She also hates it when the coffee's cold. As the coffee started brewing and the aroma started to waft around the apartment, the door to my room to creek open. Then Maka came out the door. I took a second to take in her appearance: hair spewn in many directions, tired eyes, my favorite oversized shirt. Absolutely adorable, you see? You can hear the scraping of fuzzy slippers against the carpet. By the time she’s reached the kitchen, the coffee was done brewing. 

“Good morning, angel” I flip some waffles out of their molds . She mumbled a response back not really facing me but just continued her way in. Alright no lovey-dovey crap for her this morning. She was a bit grumpy and bumping into everything, including me. It’s always like this every morning. She wakes up by the smell of coffee and stumbles her way into the kitchen. She takes a seat at the dining table and rests her head on the table. 

I set her favorite mug right next to her filled with coffee just how she likes it. Finally realizing what was next to her she picked up her mug and inhaled that fresh coffee smell she loves so much. This is what usually perks her up, I see her eyes brighten at the smell. She got up kissed my cheek as I set both our plates down on out small coffee table. Everything in this house felt so cozy and inviting thanks to her. If it was up to me this room would have absolutely nothing in besides the necessities. The picture frames and books, the rugs and their coordinating pillows that took hours to pick and cost too much money all contributed to a certain emotion. It was the one that I felt when I was with her. She was smiling and going on and on what she read last night in one of her mystery, romance novels. But that isn’t the best part of the morning. 

The best part of the morning the is not seeing her grumpy and being adorable in one of my old t-shirts. Its not seeing her finally waking up from her first cup of coffee. Nah, its during the cleanup. When we blast her cheesy pop music and she dances around. When hair bounces when she jumps around because that’s the only type of dance she knows, when I’m not leading of course. It the only time she’s free, silly, and honestly, absolutely sexy. That’s the only part I get to see. The only reason I wake up at eight in the morning is for this moment everyday, and hopefully for the rest of my life. For the ring in my pocket will change everything for the both of us.


End file.
